Une mélodie apporte le Bonheur
by Amaranphine
Summary: Naruto est un orphelin qui fut recueilli par son oncle Jiraya Malade d'un cancer, Naruto devra vivre sans lui pendant un moment et trouvera t'il l'amour auprès du garçon qu'il a rencontrer lors de son inscription? Ça route est semer de gros cailloux bien glissant pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Un jeune home qui fera un triangle amoureux ? Un Nejixnaru alléchant
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde ! **

Bienvenue pour cette première Fanfiction de Naruto.

Les personnage ne m'appartienne pas. Mais j'aimerais trop avoir Shikamaru

Soyez indulgent(e)s avec moi, j'ai un problème d'orthographe, surtout avec les "s"

J'ai une forte dyslexie (j'ai du regarder dans le dico comment ca s'écrivait)

Qui est oral, écrit et audio. C'est à dire que je suis mal barré en somme. XD UNe beta lectrice? Bienvenue a toi inconnue si tu veux me corriger.

Je m'inclinerais à tes pieds.

Sinon je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Amicalement votre Amaranphie Dit Ammarie

* * *

**Prologue**

Dans le village caché du Tourbillon, vit un petit garçon âgé de 7ans, il n'avait plus de père ni de mère.

Car ceux-ci étaient malheureusement décédé lors d'un accident de voiture, seule le petit garçon avait survécu. Il vivait depuis 3ans à l'orphelinat, quand soudain un homme grisonnant aux cheveux digne d'un porc-épique vint lui parler.

- « Naruto » Lui dit-il.

Naruto se retourna vers lui en le regardant surpris. Que lui voulait cette homme qui était-il ?

- « Je suis ton oncle Jiraya. Tu dois surement ne plus te rappeler de moi et que tu dis que je t'ai abandonné. Mais j'aimerais … »

Jiraya n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, que le petit garçon sauta dans les bras de celui-ci.

- « Papa m'avait dit qu'un jour tu viendrais me chercher et que tu serais la pour moi. Maintenant j'ai une famille. »

Jiraya caressa la tête de son neveu, tout en se disant que ce gamin n'avait pas la moindre rancœur.

- « Dit je peux emmener Kurama avec moi ? »

- « Qui est Kurama ? » Demanda le grisonnant.

- « Un démon renard qui me suit partout depuis la mort de papa et maman. Il a même neuf queues ! C'est impressionnant. »

- « Bien sûr. » Lui dit-il.

Naruto appela Kurama, et celui-ci fit son apparition.

- « Qui a-t-il petit ? Des enfants qui t'ennuie ? Tu veux leur faire des blagues ? » Lui demanda le renard d'un air espiègle.

- « Oncle Jiraya est venu nous chercher pour vivre avec lui. » Lui dit Naruto en prenant le petit renard dans ses bras.

- « Tu as un protecteur, tu l'as eu un peu tôt. » Lui dit Jiraya.

- « Je sais mais comme j'ai perdu mes parents, je l'ai eu plus tôt. Papa avait dit que ce n'était pas avant nos 13ans qu'on avait un protecteur. Tu en as un aussi tonton ? »

Jiraya sourit au petit et lui dit :

- « Oui, il s'appelle Gama-Bunta, c'est un crapaud le seigneur des crapaud même. »

- « Wouaaaa ! Trop cool ! »

Jiraya prit Naruto part la main, car il était temps pour eux de partir loin de l'orphelinat.

Naruto fit de grands signes aux dames qui s'étaient occupées de lui depuis 3ans.

- « Cet enfant va me manquer. » Dit l'une d'entre elle.

- « Ce petit démon donnait de la joie ici. Maintenant, il en donnera à cet homme. » Lui répondit la dame.

Naruto accourra vers les dames et leur dit tout en s'inclinant :

- « Merci de vous être occupé de moi pendant ces trois dernières années. Merci de m'avoir apporté la joie, et l'amour. Je vous écrirais une fois par semaine et j'appellerais tous les mois. »

Puis, il repartit très vite, les deux dames pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Car oui, ce petit démon leur manqueraient.

Naruto ne manqua jamais sa promesse faite aux deux dames, il leur écrivait chaque semaine et les appelait chaque mois.

Les mois passèrent ainsi que les années, Naruto avait beaucoup grandit, il mesurait maintenant 1m85, ses yeux bleus tel que l'océan étaient encore plus expressif doté d'une tignasse blonde indomptable. Ses petites cicatrices qu'il avait sur chaque joue lui donnait un air de renard et encore plus quand il plissait les yeux ou souriait avec un air carnassier, lors d'une ultime bêtise.

Devenue un beau jeune homme, son look n'était pas reste, il abordait des tee-shirts de groupe de métal, petit d'un blouson en cuir de la marque Perfecto, un jeans noir menu d'une ceinture clouté avec des rangers noir au pied. Quelques piercings ornaient ces oreilles et un à la lèvre inférieure (au milieu).

Naruto venait de fêter ses 17ans, ce jour-là, Jiraya lui annonça qu'il allait déménager à Konoha. A cette révélation, il avala son thé de travers.

_*Ca y est mon oncle à peter un câble.*_

- « J'ai été muté pour mon cancer là-bas, car ils sont plus à même de me soulager physiquement. Je sais que tu as ta vie ici, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne viens pas et en plus tu aimes un garçon ici. »

- « Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne te laisserais pas seul, tu as besoin de moi et moi j'ai besoin de toi. Et puis le mec qui me plait est hétéro. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une chance ? Tu t'es occupé de moi pendant ces 7dernières années, maintenant c'est mon tour. »

Jiraya sourit, il avait élevé un jeune homme avec du caractère mais sa plus grande qualité était sa gentillesse.

Naruto était heureux auprès de son oncle, et puis Konoha n'était-il pas le village natal de son père ? Il était ravis de pouvoir vivre là-bas.

* * *

Naruto: Kurama depuis quand tu es sortie de mon bide?

Kurama: Depuis que l'auteur c'est dit que faire un UA était génial je suis enfin sortie.

Naruto: Retourne d'où tu viens! Put*** Ammarie t'aurais pas pu trouver une autre idée que de l'avoir comme protecteur.

Moi: Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le remettre dans ton bide tu crois trop au père Noël. Sur ce...

Kurama: Tu n'aurais pas oublié un truc espèce de blonde?

MOi: QUI TU TRAITES DE BLONDE RENARD DÉGÉNÉRÉ!

Naruto: Mais les reviews?

MOi: à oui avait oublié. Je veux des reviews même une me fera très plaisir!

A la prochaine sortie !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

L'arrivée de nos deux compères à Konoha ne fut pas de tout repos et pour quelles raisons me diriez-vous ?

Tout simplement que comme Jiraya était un auteur de livre réputé, il se faisait harcelé par des gamins et des gamines de tous âges. Jiraya pouvait écrire des livres pour les garçons comme pour les filles. Ces livres étaient fort appréciés, il était même sur son ultime projet le dernier tome de légende. C'était ça plus belle œuvre qui n'avait jamais écrite.

Légende comprenait 5 tomes sur des histoires vrais qui plus tard inspirait des légendes d'o le titre de ces livres.

Lors de l'écriture des manuscrits, le blondit surexcité était là pour lui préparer du thé ainsi que le repas. Car notre auteur, lui quand il commençait à écrire, il ne savait plus s'arrêter. Pour tout dire c'était Naruto qui devait l'arrêter et l'obliger à manger. Il lisait tous les manuscrits de son oncle afin de lui corriger toutes ses fautes d'orthographes.

Naruto était fort soucieux pour son oncle lors de l'arrivée de ces deux ci, car Jiraya cachait un secret à tous ses fans. IL était gravement malade, il était atteint du cancer, mais le temps de pouvoir faire quelques choses, les métastases était déjà bien ancrées dans son corps et tout doucement certain fit leurs apparitions au niveau du cerveau.

Il était déjà trop tard pour le soigner, mais le vieux vivait chaque moment, il avait presque écrit toutes les histoires.

Après avoir signé quelques autographes et avoir été pris en photos par ses fans, Jiraya commençait à se sentir un peu faiblard.

Naruto se dit qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer dans leur nouvelle maison, afin que son oncle puisse se reposer un tant soit peu.

Dans la maison où il vivrait à présent, Kurama et Gama-bunta les attentèrent.

- « Les gars j'ai besoin de votre aide ! Tonton ne se sent pas bien. » Dit Naruto tout en soutenant son oncle.

Gama-Bunta pris son protégé et le coucha sur le divan, pendant que celui-ci le surveillait, blondie était partie préparer du thé pour tout le monde seul Kurama n'en buvait pas, il n'aimait pas ça.

Le thé terminé, il apporta les tasses fumantes avec des petits gâteaux secs.

- « Merci mon garçon, je suis désolé de te donner autant de soucie depuis ces deux dernières années. »

- « Tu ne me donnes aucun soucie ne t'inquiète pas » Lui répondit Naruto avec u sourire tendre à son oncle.

Après avoir bu son thé Jiraya lui dit :

- « Ce que je vais te dire est très important, alors écoute jusqu'au bout Naruto ! »

Naruto regarda son oncle bizarrement, qu'allait il lui dire. Surtout que le ton qu'employait celui-ci n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il fit un signe de tête à son oncle pour lui dire qu'il écouterait avec attention.

- « Le jour où je mourrais, tu devras faire sortir le tome 5 de légendes. Non ! Ne m'interromps pas ! Ce livre est déjà fini, ce que je donnais à l'éditeur n'est qu'une farce car ce tome ne peut être sorti que quand je mourrais. Voilà tu peux parler. »

- « Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné le bon à l'éditeur et pourquoi attendre ta mort ? »

- « Car c'est mon autobiographie, et je veux qu'il soit édité après ma mort pour rendre la joie à mes fans et je veux qu'il soit donné gratuitement. Comprends-tu mon garçon ? »

- « Oui ! Je respecterais ta dernière volonté Tonton. Et tu sais quoi t'as promis de rester jusque à mes 18ans. Vieux pervers ! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- « Merci mon garçon, et même si je suis relier à un tas de tuyaux ne me débranche pas avant tes 18ans. »

- « Promis ! »

Pour célébré cette promesse ils se prirent le petit doigt.

- « Tu ne dois pas aller t'inscrire dans ton école aujourd'hui ? »

Naruto regarda son oncle, …Puis :

- « Bordel ! J'ai complétement oublié ! Kurama grouille toi ! » lâcha le blond.

Il prit son casque de moto, pour partir ensuite à toute allure vers sa nouvelle école avec Kurama assis comme un chat derrière lui.

Gama-Bunta attendit qu'il démarre pour dire à Jiraya :

- « Tu sais que ton heure est pour aujourd'hui ? Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas mon vieille ami, j'ai promis d'être là jusqu'à ses 18ans et je le ferais. »

Il sortit une photo de son kimono blanc et dit :

- « Désolé mon amour, je ne peux pas encore te suivre dans la tombe, je dois encore rester ici. Attends-moi encore un peu ma Tsukiko ! »

Jiraya se tenait le cœur, il commençait à pleurer en se disant qu'il ne pourra pas voir Naruto plus longtemps. Mais les Dieux lui avaient accordé un sursis jusqu'à présent.

Jiraya commença à s'endormir. Auprès de Gama-Bunta qui le surveillait.

Naruto arriva à sa nouvelle école, il rentrait en terminal et il en était très heureux c'était sa dernière années avant de pouvoir travailler en tant que aide-soignant en maison de repos. Il voulait améliorer le quotidien des personnes malade. Son déclique fut quand il devait emmener son oncle en consultation à l'hôpital les soignant étaient tous très gentil et ils étaient là pour le moindre soucie des personnes.

- « Gamin ! Je te dis merde ! »

- « Merci Kurama »

Kurama attendrait avec patience sur a moto de son protégé, et espérait qu'il asse bonne impression.

Naruto arrivait devant le bureau de la direction et frappa, et une voix dans le bureau lui dit d'entrer.

Après être rentrée Naruto se présenta.

- « Bonjour je m'appelle Naruto et j'aimerais étudier dans votre école. Je sais que les inscriptions son close mais j'ai dû déménager de mon ancien village avec mon oncle pour des raisons personnels. Et nous sommes arrivés aujourd'hui. »

- « Bonjour Naruto, Je m'appelle Hiruzen Sarutobi, je suis ravis de te rencontrer assied toi e prends une tasse de thé nus allons discuter un peu. »

Sarutobi était un vieil homme charmant, il lui posa toute sorte de question comme « Pourquoi cette écoles » « Quel était le travail de son oncle » et « si il avait étudié ici »

Naruto n'aimant pas mentir il lui dit tout la vérité.

- « Dans cette école les cours pour devenir aide-soignant sont les meilleur puis mon père et mon oncle on étudier ici. »

- « Et qui sont-ils jeune homme ? »

- « Mon père était Minato Namikaze et mon oncle c'est Jiraya Seinnin. »

Le vieux commença à rire au éclat, le blond se demanda ce qu'il se passa, il était complètement désemparé face à cela.

- « Le fils d'un grand homme et en plus le neveu de se perturbateur de Jiraya. Il m'en a fait baver se sale gosse. J'espère que tu n'es pas aussi pervers. Je risque de pas m'ennuyé cette année ! Naruto je t'attends lundi pour la rentrer. A dans une semaine. !

Naruto fut inscrit en 2 temps 3 mouvement, il avait rien compris mais était joyeux, il allait pouvoir étudier et travailler après. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait depuis ces deux dernières années était de bosser. Il détestait l'école. Mais cette année allait être riche en rebondissement.

Tout en marchant il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il faisait clope au bec, il tira quelque bouffer de sa cigarette. Ne faisant guère attention il bouscula un jeune homme plus grand que lui.

- « A pardon ! excuse moi je t'avais pas vue. » Lui dit Naruto en se relevant

Il montra sa main pour aider le jeune homme celui-ci accepta son aide. En se relevant leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le jeune homme qui fut bousculé se perdit dans les yeux de blondie, de grand yeux bleus océan pétillant de vie.

Les yeux nacrés avec une teinte légèrement violacé attirait Naruto, pour lui ses yeux là c'était des oui toutes suite.

La contemplation ne durait pas longtemps quand le démon renard lui cria :

- « Naruto ! Jiraya a un soucie. On doit rentrer immédiatement. »

Naruto sortie de sa rêverie.

- « Pardon je dois rentrer chez moi »

Naruto s'éloigna du jeune homme et alla s'installer sur sa moto et enfila son casque et finalement il cria a 'attention du jeune homme.

- « Quel est ton nom ? Moi c'est Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki

- « Neji hyuga. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plus

Amicalement Ammarie


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Naruto filait à toute vitesse sur sa moto, jusque chez lui, il avait un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de Jiraya. Son sang bouillonnait d'inquiétude mais aussi par l'adrénaline.

Il avait peur de rentrer et de trouver Jiraya. Peur de ne pas pouvoir arriver à temps pour l'aider.

Arriver devant chez lui, il se pressa de garer sa moto, mais il dut si prendre à plusieurs reprise, jetant son casque dans l'herbe, mais au lieu d'ouvrir la porte avec ses clefs, il la défonça.

Jiraya était à terre, inconscient, Naruto le secouait comme un prunier en criant le nom de son parrain. Ne voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il commença à vérifier son pouls ainsi que sa respiration, mais celui-ci ne respirait plus, il appela les secours afin qu'on vienne l'aider.

Puis, il commença la réanimation.

Il ne fallut que dix minutes, aux ambulanciers de venir sur le terrain. L'un d'eux poussa Naruto pour prendre la relève. Il restait interdit à ce qu'il se passait, il regardait les ambulanciers faire, mais surtout, il n'osait plus bouger d'un seul poil.

La peur était revenue en lui, il ne savait que faire de ses bras et de ses jambes, il voulait crier à plein poumons mais rien ne sortait de sa gorge. Il ne bougeait plus.

« Tout vas bien petit nous allons nous occuper du reste. » Lui dit une ambulancière

Naruto s'écarta, et les ambulanciers prirent Jiraya en charge pour partir à l'hôpital.

Naruto les suivi jusque-là en moto sans son casque vu qu'il l'avait jeté.

Il fut arrêté par un policier et lui demanda de lui donner les papiers du véhicule.

« Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai le temps, je suivais l'ambulance mon oncle est dedans en train de crever ! »

« On ne l'a fait pas à moi, les papiers s'il vous plait »

« Allez-vous faire cuire un œufs avec mon cul ! »

Naruto reparti de plus belle avec le flic au cul, jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Arrivé là-bas, les flics l'attendaient, il leurs fonça dessus afin de passer, pour aller à l'accueil.

Les policiers essayaient de le maitriser mais rien à faire, Naruto était déchainé rien ne l'arrêtait, il criait sur le policier pour qu'ils le lâchent, il s'était accroché à un poteau à l'aide de ses bras.

« Mais bordel lâchez-moi ! Je dois voir mon oncle ! »

Un médecin arriva.

« Laissez ce garçon tranquille ! Mr Uzumaki, je présume, vous pouvez aller voir votre oncle, son état est stable mais il est sous respirateur artificiel. »

Les policiers avaient lâché enfin Naruto, celui-ci remercia le médecin et courra jusqu'à la cambre de Jiraya. Il entra dans la chambre où son oncle était installé. Il prit une chaise et s'assît près de son oncle.

« Salut tonton comment vas-tu ? Tu ne veux pas répondre hein ? On joue au roi du silence, tu sais bien que je suis perdant à ce jeu-là. »

Naruto prit la main de son oncle et le regarda tendrement et continua à lui parler.

« Tu sais que je suis allé m'inscrire et j'ai rencontré ton ancien professeur Sarutobi-Sensei, il parait que tu lui en as fait voir de toute les couleurs, et mon père il dit que c'est un grand homme si j'ai hérité de vous deux il va bien se marrer ou plutôt, je vais bien le faire marrer. J'ai rencontré aussi un garçon qui a l'air bien sympa, il s'appelle Neji. Même son prénom est à tomber. Je te vois venir vieux pervers, tu vas me demander quand est-ce que tu le mets dans ton lit. »

Naruto continua à discuter pendant encore une heure, une infirmière passa la tête pour dire à Naruto que l'heure des visites étaient terminé. Naruto se leva, il embrassa la joue de son oncle et s'en alla en lui promettant de venir le plus souvent possible voir tous les jours.

Il sorti de l'hôpital et poussa sa moto jusque chez lui.

Il la gara puis il rentra dans la maison où l'attendait Kurama, il savait que Naruto allait rentrer d'une humeur triste. Alors il décida de ne rien dire et de le laisser faire.

« Salut Kurama, dit ça te dérange pas que ce soir j'aille boire ? »

« Non vas-y gamin tu en as besoin. »

Naruto reparti en emportant sa veste et s'arrêta devant un petit bistro pour y entrer. Il alla s'assoir après avoir commandé une bouteille de saké. Un serveur lui apporta un verre et sa bouteille de saké.

« Merci beaucoup, … Neji ? »

« Naruto, que fais-tu là ? »

« Je viens cuver, comme tu vois ! » Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Tu sais que tu es mineur ? »

« Dans certains pays j'ai le droit, tu veux pas t'assoir avec moi quand tu finis ton service évidement »

Neji se dit pourquoi pas le temps que son père vienne le chercher. De plus il venait de finir et s'assis près de Naruto qui avait commencé à boire. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien ou plutôt Naruto entretenait la conversation.

« Patron une deuxième bouteille et un verre de coca pour mon ami s'il vous plait. Il veut rester sobre.» dit Naruto à l'attention du tenancier.

« Tout de suite jeune homme ! »

La commande arriva assez vite, Naruto toujours fidèle à lui-même commença la deuxième bouteille. Continuant de toujours boire Naruto se dit,

« Bon je crois que j'ai assez bu pour ce soir, je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« Naruto, tu tiens à peine debout. Je vais te raccompagner. »

« Ça ira j'habite à 5minutes d'ici. À un de ces jours Neji ! »

« Salut à une prochaine ! »

Il laissa de l'argent sur le comptoir à l'attention du patron qui le remercia et de revenir quand il le voulait. Naruto avait laissé Neji tout seul. Il sorti une cigarette de sa veste et l'alluma chaque bouffer lui faisait du bien. Après l'avoir fini il rentra chez lui, il caressa la tête de Kurama, puis il alla dormir un peu la journée fut épuisante pour lui.

Il laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé alors que Kurama alla se blottir comme un chat près de Naruto.

La semaine passa et Naruto alla voir tous les jours son oncle à l'hôpital, il en avait profité de ce temps pour lui lire un livre de Stephen King le dernier en l'occurrence qui se nommait « doctor sleep ».

C'était le jour de la rentrer, il prit un petit déjeuner soupe de miso fait maison, il était vrai que c'était un goinfre, mais il adorait cuisiner. Il s'était préparé un bento pour le midi.

« Kurama, je vais en cours à ce soir ! »

« A plus gamin ! »

En allant vers sa nouvelle école, il aida en même temps une vieille dame à transporter ces courses jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, où elle devait se rendre. Puis continua son chemin.

Une jeune fille le bouscula.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh désolé, désolé, désolé, je ne voulais pas te bousculer ! »

Naruto se releva et sourit à la jeune fille.

« T'inquiète pas ! »

« Mais c'est que tu es vachement canon ! T'as une copine ? Si tu n'en as pas je peux postuler ?

Naruto éclata de rire

« Je voudrais bien, mais je suis attiré par les garçons. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose le regarda avec les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis s'écria :

« Pourquoi tous les beaux mecs sont homo ou casé. Tant pis, dit je peux être ton amis tu seras mon premier amis homo, je serais trop heureuse.

A cette révélation, Naruto éclata de rire.

« Vas pour une belle amitié qui commence. Je m'appelle Naruto et toi ? »

« Sakura ! »

« Et bien Sakura ma première amie, que dirais-tu d'aller en cours ? » Lui dit-il en lui offrant son bras comme dans un gala.

Sakura lui prit son bras puis regarda sa montre.

« Bordel on va être en retard pour la cérémonie d'entrée ! » Cria-t-elle.

Naruto et elle commencèrent à courir jusqu'à l'école pour essayer d'arriver à l'heure.

Arrivé à une seconde près, il parcourait les valves pour avoir une idée dans qu'elle classe ils étaient et par chance, nos deux compares, étaient dans la même classe mais dans des options différentes, elle était en littérature pendant que lui était en médicale.

Pour ensuite aller au gymnase écouter les blablas de la cérémonie d'entrer.


End file.
